Miku Natsumuro
=General Information= History Surviving the war Miku was always been a bit boyish when it came to interest. She was always playing with technologies and with designing new things. The Republic was a good place for her to start a the training in the various technologies she was interested in, but at the start of the war she was rejected. When she got home to Ronay, a moon orbiting Kuat she was angry. She started to work as a desk clerk for a large items fabricator and did this job for several years. When the war ended Miku noticed that there was a high need for technical personnel to start rebuilding the worlds and the system. Miku took this opportunity to retry her interest in techniques. She applied at the Kuat School of Technology and was accepted. Finally being able to learn about the different types of technologies from around the galaxy, and being able to practice her interest Miku was happy. She was the only one who graduated Cum Laude from the school and was not even out of school, when she got offered a job. One of the largest Companies of the Kuat system had offered Miku the job a Junior Developer and she took it without hesitation. KSS needs Technology When after a couple of years working for the company, Miku wanted to broaden her horizon. Luckily there was a position open at KSS, who wanted to start developing new ships and weapons for their company. Miku was one of the few developers to get a job in the company, and was the second developer in the chain of command. After being responsible for creating the Stone Bridge, a special weapon that used small exploding disks as ammo, she was able to get a larger amount of credits for researching ship technologies. The leader of the KSS, even got an interest in her creative mind. When the Head of Development died in an experiment gone wrong, it was obvious that she was the one who would take the lead. After becoming the Head of Development, Miku was responsible for creating several design for ships to be created for the KSS and for sale to the public. GRA Shipyards/Industries Before Miku was able to make the prototypes of her designs, the KSS was being involved into discussion for a new alliance. As Head of Development, Miku was able to be a part of these meetings as an advisor to KSS's leader Matu Sazuka. Here she was one of the few who was able to attain some certainties about her future in the to be created alliance. Matu, who became a good friend of Miku was not one to ask for much. But one thing he did wanted from the Alliance was that Miku, became a large figure in the combined development programs of the GRA. The GRA representatives all had the opportunity to look at several developers and scientist, and at their ideas and things they created. To Miku's surprise, most people had stood still after the wars ended. And hadn't starting to develop anything. Miku quickly became the top favorite for most GRA representatives. After the finalizing of the GRA, there where two major companies to be started. The GRA wanted to quickly grow and create ships and weapons that where better then the once currently in existance. GRA Shipyards and GRA Industries where born. Miku who was one of the best developers in these fields, became the leader of both companies. She was the one who would have to make sure both companies would develop at a great rate and create good materials to make the military strong. Categorie:GRA Shipyards Categorie:GRA Industries Categorie:GRA Categorie:Profiles Categorie:Non-Force Users